What Are You?
by 666The Kyojin Alchemist666
Summary: "What are you?" "Why does everyone ask me that?" - Melody Spencer's life went down the drain the day her parents kicked her out, and everything seemed to look up for her when the Fellowship takes her in. But that was before she discovered the vampire chained up in the basement. Now she's been thrown into the deepend of the supernatural and she's starting to drown. Godric/OC T-M
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, I know that I said I wouldn't start a new story before Through The Gate was finished buuuut...True Blood just sucked me back in to its story line! Especially since I discovered that it's already up to its seventh season! Last time I watched TB it only had four. But the real reason I'm back on the TB Bandwagon is because I rewatched Season Two and Oh My God! Godric just invaded my mind with all his sexy glory and tear jerkin death...now on with the Show! I've rambled enough.**

_**I don't own True Blood, but if I did my poor Godric would be alive! T-T**_

_/1/_

I stormed angrily through the dark streets of Dallas with my suitcase rolling noisily behind me, occasionally hitting a crack in the cement and veering to the side, which only pissed me off more.

Not four hours before I had been happily walking home after a boring day of school, only to get home to find a packed suitcase sitting on the doorstep with a note attached to it telling me to get out and never come back. I thought it was a joke at first so I decided to stay on my doorstep till my parents came back, only to be greeted by a very pissed off father yelling at me to leave or he'd call the cops.

When I had asked him why he was kicking me out he had yelled that I was adopted and that he and, who I thought was, my mother were sick of dealing with me and having to support my lazy ass.

So I told them to go fuck themselves before grabbing my suitcase and storming off, somehow walking from the Dallas suburbs to its bustling inner city before sun set, which happened half an hour ago.

I had no idea where I was or where I was going; I just had to find someplace to stay that wasn't a dark and damp alleyway. Just then the sky opened up and started pissing down rain.

"Oh just great!" I hissed as I stomped my foot, my hair starting to stick to my pale skin.

I brushed the soaked strands of my bright red hair, which had become a damp dark blood-red color, out of my light blue eyes. I huffed and continued walking, looking for a relatively dry place to sit, which ended up just being the side of the road when I got to frustrated and gave up looking for someplace dry, considering I was already soaked and chilled to the bone.

I wrapped my arms around myself when my teeth stated to chatter and my legs started to shake, not I good night to be wearing nothing but a singlet and jeans. I quickly unzipped my suitcase slightly and dug through it for my favorite black hoody, which I found and quickly threw on.

When I finally stopped shaking I threw my hood over my head and hugged my knees to my chest, burring my face in my knees. The situation was finally sinking in: I was a sixteen year old girl all alone on the dark streets of Dallas, Texas without any money or anywhere to go.

My eyes burned and my throat felt tight as I tried not to cry, I mean, what the fuck? What had I done so wrong?

For as long as I could remember I had tried to be the perfect daughter: A little over average grades, doing everything my parents asked and never going out to party. That was mostly due to the fact I didn't exactly have a social life, though.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of wet tires on the road and I sighed, being reminded that I had to get out of this rain. But as I stood I took notice of the car that had stopped right in front of me.

"Hey, are you okay there Sweetheart?"

I looked at the small and sweet looking blond woman that peered at me from her car and nodded.

"Well what are you doing out this late, and in the rain? Your parents are surely worried about you." She asked with a worried frown on her face.

I flinched slightly at the word 'Parents' and looked down at my feet. "Actually, my parents kind of kicked me out." I mumbled.

"Oh you poor girl" The woman had a look of pity on her face. "Do you have anywhere to go?"

I shook my head silently and after not getting an answer from the woman I glanced up, thinking she could have just driven off. But she was just sitting there, a thinking expression on her face before she suddenly lit up with a smile and turned to me.

"I know a place where you can stay, my husband runs it! Would you like a ride there?" she chirped happily.

I was sincerely surprised by her offer, I was just a strange teenager out in the rain to her, and yet she was offering me a place to stay. "A-Are you sure your husband wouldn't mind?"

The blond woman beamed. "Oh I'm sure he'll just love you, and besides, I can't turn away someone in need!"

I smiled back at the beaming woman. "Thank you ma'am, really." And with that the woman popped the boot of her car for me to chuck my suit case in before sitting in the passenger sit next to her.

"Sorry about getting your seats wet." I said sheepishly as I put my seatbelt on.

"Oh don't worry about that Dear." She chirped as she started to drive. "I'm Sarah by the way."

I smiled at Sarah's enthusiasm.

"Nice to meet you Sarah, I'm Melody, but you can just call me Mel."

"Well it's nice to meet you too, Mel. You don't mind if I go get my husband before I take you to our home, do you?"

I shook my head with a smile. "Not at all."

I was a little bit surprised when Sarah pulled into the parking lot of a rather large church.

"So…" I whispered to Sarah, still a bit at awe of the church. "This is where your husband works?"

"Yes. Isn't it just amazing?"

I had to agree with Sarah. Even though I wasn't a religious person I still found the church very stunning. But as Sarah and I approached the entrance I saw two men guarding the door armed with silver chains and stakes.

_Chains and stakes!?_

I decided to voice my thoughts once we were inside. "Why did those people have chains and stakes, Sarah?"

Sarah suddenly stopped at my question and started fidgeting nervously. "Uh well-"

"Sarah!"

Sarah seemed to sigh in relief when a man dressed in a nice suit around her age with dark hair walked up beside her and put an arm around her waist.

The man, who I guessed was Sarah's husband, glanced at me before turning to his wife. "Who's this dear?"

"Oh, this is Melody. She needs a place to stay; the poor girl's parents kicked her out onto the street. You don't mind if she stays here do you?" Sarah asked, throwing me a smile.

The man turned to me. "Melody was it? I would be glad to let you stay at this church if you would like. My name is Steve Newlin." I shook his hand with a smile when he offered it to me.

"Thank you for letting me stay here Mr Newlin, I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it; I couldn't just turn away someone in need. Now if you don't mind me and Sarah will being heading home but if you need anything." Steve stopped and gestured to a very tall and hulking man that was building, said man came over. "Fell free to ask Gabe. And Gabe, show her to a place she can sleep."

The large man nodded and led me away as Sarah and Steve started toward the exit. I just barely had time to wave goodbye to Sarah before I was pulled a little roughly around a corner by Gabe.

**Would you be kind enough to review and tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my 4 first reviewers, you have given me the push to update so quickly and a quick thank you to; Charming-wallflower, TaraUzumaki(if you watch Naruto then you are instantly on my favourite reader list!), ThePrettyRecklessRock and katz3ye for favouriting as well as; Proserpinae, Samantha2798, lorena123, sharksandsoccer, ff13 and PrinessFergie for following.**

**And a special shout out to; n-narcissistic, Daydreamer003 and Catwoman2518 for favouriting AND following.**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who read last chapter.**

_**RESPONSE TO FF13**_**: wow….wow…..WOW! In all my time on fanfiction I have never EVER gotten a review as nice and supporting as yours so a giant Thank You to you, friend. Thanks for your sympathy to Melody and I agree with you 100%, no one should ever be treated like that, I actually feel bad for Melody. Sarah was actually my favourite female character back when I started planning this and she still kind of is so I decided to make her a nice and important person in Melody's life. As for Gabe…I can't promise you he won't do something because he will…..probably. Melody's likeable? Really? Most people call my OCs Mary-Sue or cliché so I'm glad someone actually likes her. Thanks for calling my story great as well as calling me creative cause I mostly fall into the clichés that mostly everyone had written. I look forward to your reviews! BTW a surprise at the end of the chapter for you! **

**RESPONSE TO PRINESSFERGIE: Well thank you, I didn't really think my idea was new, since a lot of people have OCs from the Fellowship, albeit none of them are taken in by them.**

**RESPONSE TO GUEST****: Thank you, surprise for you at the end o tis chapter friend. **

**RESPONSE TO VAMPIREELF****: Thank you! Hopefully the chapters will get longer and better as I go on and here is that update you so kindly asked for friend! ^_^**

**I don't own True Blood/Southern Vampire Mysteries and I never will.**

_/2/_

Gabe led me down the hall and to a door at the end.

"This is the Newlins' spare room." Gabe grunted. "You'll being staying here until I'm told otherwise." And with that he shoved me in non-to-gently and shut the door behind me.

I stood there for a moment blankly until I blinked and shook my head, that was a surprisingly….uneventful start to my new life.

I took in the room I would be staying in for, most likely, awhile. It was kind of plain but nice. The walls were bare and a pale blue colour with white trimming and doors. The carpet that covered the floor was white and very plush as I wiggled my bare toes in bliss.

There was a plain wood dresser shoved against the wall next to another door to my left and next to that, shoved into the corner, was a single bed with a dull wood frame and plain white pillows, sheets and blankets.

I opened the door next to the dresser and discovered, to my glee, my own private bathroom.

The tiles on the floor were plain white while the wall tiles were a dark blue and white pattern. In the top right corner was a clear-glass square shower and on the right wall below it was a deep porcelain tub, two old-fashioned brass knobs at the foot of it. On the left wall, opposite to the shower, was a porcelain sink with a small mirror attached to the wall above it.

I smiled and started to rip off my hoodie, hell bent on taking a nice warm shower, when I realized too late that I had left my suitcase in Sarah's car and cursed silently under my breath before glumly walking back into the bedroom where I plopped down onto the bed. Thankfully my clothes had dried enough that they would be comfortable to sleep in and wouldn't leave wet patches on the bedding.

I stood and turned off the light before taking off my hoodie, it being a bit too stuffy in the room for it, before pulling back the covers and snuggling into the bed, yawning slightly.

I closed my eyes and thought back to the question I had asked Sarah. Why **had **they guys at the entrance been holding silver chains and stakes? I did know about vampires, them 'coming out of the coffin' two years ago and all, but why were these people guarding themselves against them? Had vampires attacked the church before, or where they just simply terrified?

I yawned again, my huge trek of the day finally catching up to me. I snuggled more into the warm and fluffy blanket before closing my eyes.

Maybe they were hiding something?

I cleared my head of that thought instantly. I barely knew this people for crying out loud, for all I knew they could really just be innocent and terrified people.

I sighed and cleared my head, deciding to just focus on sleeping.

In the morning I was woken up early by Sarah's chirpy voice.

"Rise and shine sleepy head! Today's a lovely day!"

I sat up and glanced at Sarah as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. She was standing in the doorway with a big bright smile on her face, her blue eyes twinkling brightly.

I returned her smile with a small one as I stood and stretched my hands above my head. "What times is it?" I asked, half yawning as I noticed my red suitcase sitting next to the door.

"7:30am sweetie and I bet your just itching to take a shower, especially after staying in those wet clothes all night." Sarah must have noticed where I had been looking. "I got Gabe to bring in your suitcase after I found it in the car this morning and I also stocked up your bathroom with all the necessities and a clean towel. Feel free to be as long as you like, just find Gabe and he'll take you to me and I'll have breakfast for you." And with that she was gone in a flash, the door closed.

I smiled, Sarah's chipper attitude being highly infectious, and moved over to my suitcase to pick a fresh change of clothes. I made a mental note to unpack into the empty dresser in the corner when I had more time.

I opened the largest pocket to find most of my wardrobe has been packed into it nice and neatly, for people who apparently hated me and were planning on kicking me out they were surprisingly nice even to pack my stuff at all let alone neatly.

There wasn't a single skirt or dress to be seen as I dug through my clothes; good because I despised girly clothes, mostly because I was more a tomboy then a girly girl, but I did like the occasional bit of makeup thought that was mostly eyeliner and cherry-red lipstick.

I finally decided on a dark-maroon singlet, sturdy Khaki pants covered with dozens of pockets, and matching black underwear.

I opened up the second larger pocket, wondering what else my adoptive parents had packed me, to find a brand new pair of black and white Nikes and my Cap Collection.

I stared at the Nikes for a second before glancing at my old, ratty, and worn out sneakers that sat by the door and wondered why the hell they had bothered to by me new ones but then I remembered the caps.

I picked one up gently and looked at it softly, It was a light blue to match my eyes with dark blue sparkles that spelled out 'My Little Princess' on the front which made me smile softly.

Every year, since I was Ten, I got a cap sent to me for my birthday from my older brother Brian; who had moved out that same year to Shreveport when he had turned Nineteen, saying he wanted to live someplace more exciting. I had six, very different, caps in total and was going to get my seventh in a month.

I stopped suddenly as I realized something.

I should probably contact Brian and tell him that I had been kicked out and knowing him he'd come and pick me up to come live with him. I smiled widely. I was going to see my brother again.

I searched through my schoolbag, which I had dropped next to the door last night, and pulled out my Diary which had Brian's phone number scrawled in the corner of the inner cover in messy Ten year old handwriting. I would ask Sarah if there was a phone I could use to call Brian when I next saw her.

I grabbed a change of socks and put them on the bed above my new shoes, I'd put them on when I got out of the shower and changed.

At the thought of a nice warm shower I dashed to grab my change of clothes and ran into the bathroom, putting my change of clothes on the side of the sink before starting the shower and peeling off my clothes, which stuck to my skin slightly from drying while I was wearing them.

I shuddered when the hot water hit my back when I stepped into the shower but then relaxed, it felt **great**.

I washed my hair and body first before deciding to relax for a while, letting Sarah have her time and mulling some things over in my head.

So I had been kicked out by my parents suddenly; who also had adopted me and only just told me, and been taken in by religious people who ran a church, that didn't seem to be fond of vampires, all in one day. It didn't seem like much when I thought it but it had sure felt like a lot.

I sighed and shut off the water before stepping out onto the bath mat and grabbing the nice and soft towel. I dried myself off first, getting dressed, before wrapping my hair up in the towel to dry it faster while I went back into my room to put on socks and my new shoes.

I stood up, deciding to go look for Gabe, and headed out the door and down the hall. As I turned the corner at the corner of the hall, though, I smacked into something hard. Scratch that **someone **hard because I hear a startled noise come from what I had run into before I crashed to the ground on my behind.

I rubbed my nose gingerly, I had smacked it pretty badly when I had run into the person, my behind hurt as well. Suddenly I hand was in my face, offering me help up, and I gladly took it. The person hoisted me up with a deep grunt, telling me it was a guy I had knocked into.

I quickly apologised as I glanced up at the person, him being considerately taller than me, as I only came up to his chin. He was a pretty muscular looking guy with messy blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a nice tan which made him fit nicely into the category of 'Surfer Dude.'

"S'okay" He said sheepishly as her scratched the back of his head nervously. "It was kinda my fault, anyway. I wasn' really watchin' where I was goin'." He held his hand out for me to shake as he introduced himself. "I'm Jason Stackhouse by the way."

I smiled and shook his hand heartily. "Melody, but you can't call me Mel. It's a pleasure to meet you Jason." I instantly liked this guy, probably because of him laid-back type attitude.

"It was nice to meet you to Mel but I kinda gotta get goin'. See ya round maybe?" I nodded with a smile on my face and waved as Jason took off then took off myself to continue for Gabe….or Sarah, whoever I found first.

Unfortunately I found Gabe first, not that I had anything against him, though. The way he looked at me just gave me the creeps.

He was in a chapel-like area, which was the first room that made this place look like an actual church, standing beside a door that looked like it might lead down to the basement. I briefly wondered why he would be guarding a door but for all I knew he could just be hanging out here for some peace and quiet, though I hadn't seen another person here other than Jason.

When Gabe spotted me he gave me a grin, the type of grin that sent a shudder down my spine, but I ignored it and walked up to him.

"Well, well." He drawled. "What can I do for you Little Missy?"

I raised an eyebrow at his tone. "Sarah told me to come find you when I wanted to find her."

His grin grew wider as he spun me around, put a hand on my lower back and started to lead me somewhere, presumably to Sarah.

After a while he finally led me to a door that said 'Reverend Newlin' in gold lettering on it. Gabe knocked once on the door before shoving me in and swiftly closing the door behind me.

In front of me was Steve, who sat at his desk but had his body turned to Sarah but was looking at me with a smile, and Sarah, who had her body turned to Steve but she was facing me with a smile as well, but this one wasn't as bright as her other ones. I had obviously interrupted something.

I took a step back towards the door with a smile. "I'm sorry. I'm obviously interrupted something so I'll just leave and come back later." I turned to leave but was stopped by Steve.

"No, please, have a seat Melody. We were done talking anyway and I'd much like to talk to you for a moment." Steve said kindly but there was something else in his voice, annoyance maybe? Maybe I had interrupted them in the middle of a fight.

As I took a seat in front of Steve's desk Sarah went to stand next to and slightly behind, him as she gave me one of her normal bright and winning smiles.

Steve suddenly leaned forward, resting his chin on his intertwined hands that were propped up by his elbows on the desk. "So tell me Melody." He said seriously but with a smile. "What is your opinion on vampires?"

Whatever question I had been expecting, it certainly **wasn't **that.

It took me by so much surprise it took me awhile to answer.

"W-well….I haven't really met or even seen any vampires so I'm kind of indifferent but I do know that some can be dangerous." I finally answered, nervous that he would throw me back out onto the street for the wrong answer because from the way he had said 'vampire' I knew he didn't like them, maybe even detested them.

After a long and tense silence Steve finally spoke with a smile. "Well I don't anything wrong with that." He leaned over his desk slightly to offer me a handshake. "Welcome to the Fellowship of the Sun, Melody."

I smiled and shook his hand even though I had absolutely **no **idea what the Fellowship of the Sun was; maybe it was the name of the church? "It's an honour Mr Newlin." I breathed in relief.

Sarah suddenly pipped up from where she stood behind Steve. "Oh! I haven't gotten you breakfast yet, you must be starved!" She exclaimed and, as if right on cue, my stomach growled and I laughed.

"Well you got that right!" I chirped happily to Sarah, who in turn grabbed my arm and dragged me out of Steve's office in a flash.

I stared at the large group of laughing and chatting people in front of me.

They were all sitting at tabled with a tray of food which they had grabbed from the table full of food to the right.

Sarah had dragged me to the larger room, which she said was kind of like the Mess Hall, full of people who she had said were members of the church, but they all looked so young.

I shyly started walking towards the table of food with my head down, trying not to attract attention to myself, I didn't do well in crowds and I was **slightly **antisocial. But that plane almost immediately went out the window when I bumped into someone for the second time today.

I quickly snapped my head up and apologised to the dark haired teen I had run into.

He just shook his head dismissively but then studied my closely. "Hey, are you new here? I haven't seen you around before." He after a while and I nodded my head, too shy to talk.

I **really **didn't do well in crowds.

"Well would you do me a massive favour?"

I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat. "U-uh….Yeah, sure."

"Can you grab some more chains and stakes from the basement; you know the small door in the chapel, right?" I nodded. "Good. Just go on down there and grab another box of them, just give them to me when you're done. I'll be waiting for that." He dismissed me and I walked out.

When I made it out the crowded hall I took a deep breath and wiped my sweaty palms on my pants but then I groaned when I realized I had agreed to something I absolutely **did not **want to do, but I had to look on the bright side.

At least I could see what was so important down in the basement that Gabe had to guard it.

**I am absolutely evil aren't I?**

**Penny for your thoughts, though?**

**I got a couple of questions too.**

**Do you like cliff hangers or do you hate them?**

**And do you like Melody so far?**

**Are there anyways I could improve her or my writing?**


End file.
